A akatsuki vai ao Wet'n'Wild
by MoonDarker
Summary: Ja que eles gostaram tanto do Hopi, por que não tentar no Wet ? /YAOI/ tá mais pra insinuações mas tá ok... CAPP 8 OON FINALMENTE
1. Mais uma aventura :D

Yoo Minna! Eu estou de volta com mais uma fic! Boom, essa fic pode ser considerada uma continuação de "Akatsuki vai ao Hopi Hari", mas não precisa lê-la para entender essa aqui ^.^

* * *

**Cap.01 – Mais uma aventura**

Nossos queridos Akas estavam em um ótimo humor, Deidara e Sasori faziam coisas "legais" no quarto. Pein e Konan tinham saído pra comprar maionese. Kisame fazia as unhas de Itachi. Hidan tentava assassinar Tobi e Kakuzo, pra variar, contava dinheiro.

Tudo ia bem até que...

**Tobi: -correndo- **NÃAAO, HIDAN-SENPAI NÃO MATA O TOBI! Ó.x

**Hidan: -correndo- **Ah mas eu pego você seu FDP, quem mandou alagar a poxxx do meu quarto?

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi só estava com calor!

**Hidan: **Foda-xx você! **–parando subitamente- **O, mas falando nisso essa poxxx de sede é um calor do caraxxx né?

**Tobi: **Aham ^.x

**Hidan: **Bem que eles poderiam fazer a poxxx de uma piscina... Vou palar com o Pein. **–Indo em direção ao escritório.**

**Tobi: **_Ahm, Tobi acha que eles vão gostar de ir ao Wet... Será que Tobi deve falar?_

**Sasori: -berrando- **TOBI! VEM CÁ!

**Tobi: -indo- **SÓ UM MINUTO SASORI SENPAI! **–abrindo a porta do quarto de Sasori- **O que foi sen... AAAAAHHH! **–desmaia.**

**Dei: -sem calça **(HEMORRAGIA NASAL ON °¬°) **com Sasori chupando seu pescoço- **TOBI SEU IDIOTA VOCÊ NÃO SABE BATER NA PORTA NÃO? UN? ò.\)

**Sasori: -ainda chupando o pescoço de Deidara- **Calma Deidei, ele vai pensar que sonhou...

**Dei: **Ahh... Bom mesmo, un!

**A cena a seguir deverá ser censurada para as pessoas não morrerem de hemorragia nasal... **(NOOOOO -.-')

**Enquanto isso com Itachi e Kisame...**

**Kisame: -lixando o pé de Itachi- **Ai que nojo Itachi-san, por que eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo?

**Ita: -segura um peixe **(que brotou dos ares)**-** Porque se não fizer isso sua queria prima Barineira (jesus da onde eu tirei isso?) irá fazer um passeio pela privada!

**Kisame: **Não se eu não permitir! **–se joga em cima de Itachi.**

**Ita: **SEU ANIMAL! A MINHA UNHA TAVA FRESCA! ò/.\ó

**Kisame: **Coof, coof, coof! **–****engasgando****.**

**Ita: **Você engoliu o peixe não é?

**Kisame: -faz que sim com a cabeça.**

**Ita: **Mas é um idiota mesmo. u/.\u

**Zetsu: -brota- **Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? **Dãa, você não ta vendo inútil! O Kisame comeu a prima dele! **Nossa, essa frase ficou bem maliciosa né? **Mente poluída ¬.**¬'

**Kisame: **EU ODEIO VOCÊ! **–sai correndo.**

**Zetsu: **E agora?

**Ita: **Ele volta... **–risada maníaca- **A se volta!

**Zetsu: -medo.**

**Ita: -corre com uma faca- **Kisa-chaaaan! Quem vai pintar as minhas LINDAS e PERFEITAS unhaaaas?

**Zetsu: Esse lugar é BEEM estranho... **Você acha? **Ei, vamos cheirar formigas? **Ah, claro!

**Kakuzo: -ouvindo de longe- **Depois a gente que é estranho...

**Não muito longe dali...**

**Hidan: **Puxx merda, cadê o FDP do chefe e aquela vadxx?

**Mesa: -fala- **Seu idiota, não xingue o Pein-sama!

**Hidan: **PQP, por um momento pensei que aquela poxxx falou...

**Mesa: **Dãa, mas eu falei mesmo!

**Hidan: **Cacexx! Não é que você fala mesmo? Ou, como você consegue? Ô.ô

**Mesa: **Aff, mas você é burro mesmo né? Você toma DUAS CAIXAS de cerveja e não espera ter alucinação nenhuma?

**Hidan: **Ah é verdade... Esqueci... PQP eu ainda tenho que matar o Tobi! To indo Mesa-chan... Beijos me liga :*

**Mesa: **Aff²

**Hidan: -saindo dali e indo para o quarto do Sasori- **La La La La La! **–tropeça em alguma coisa caída no chão- **Tobi? Mas o que ele... PQP!

**Dei & Sasori: -fazendo coisas LEGAIS.**

**Hidan: **Puxx merda alguém joga água que a coisa ta fervendo aqui!

**Sasori: **Ah, oi Hidan! ^.^

**Hidan: **Ahn, estou atrapalhando?

**Sasori: **Imagina! ^.^

**Dei: **POXXX TÁ ARROMBANDO MEU CX DANNA, UN!

**Hidan: **É, eu preferia não ter visto isso... Tchau!

**Sasori: **Tchau! ^.^

**Hidan: **É, eu devo ter bebido demais...

**Lá no mercadão...**

**Pein: **Por que eu estou pressentindo que algum membro na minha organização está quebrando ás regras Konanzinha? Ô:.:Ô

**Konan: **Ahm, bem sabe o que é Pein-kun...

**Pein: -tendo um ataque- **Não me diga que você está me traindo? Você esta não esta? COM QUEM? COM O ITACHI É? VOU MATAR AQUELE...

**Konan: **Calma! Não amor eu nunca te trairia, mas é que eu sei quem está quebrando ás regras...

**Pein: **QUEM? COMO?

**Konan: **O Deidara e o Sasori estão namorando...

**Pein: -surta- **WHAAAAAAT?

**Konan: **É pois é, eles estão juntos...

**Pein: **Quando... Isso... Aconteceu?

**Konan: **Depois do Hopi Hari...

**Pein: **Eu... Vou... Matá-los.

**Konan: **Calma Pein-kun, mas sabe de uma coisa? A gente também quebra ás regras, tipo, a gente namora!

**Pein: **Verdade, affe mas eles... IRK . Eu JAMAIS quero ver eles se beijando!

**Garota Yaoista que estava passando: **SEU PRECONCEITUOSO! VOU CHAMAR A POLICIA!

**Pein: **Por que eu Deus?! Por que eu?!

**Konan: **AHUAAUAH... **–raxando de rir.**

**Pein: **Ta rindo do que?

**Konan: **De você! Dãã.

**Pein: -sussurra- **Com uma namorada dessas quem precisa de inimigos...

**Konan: **QUEEEE? Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Nada não Konanzinha! ^:.:^

**Konan: **BOM MESMO! Ahm, vem vamos voltar pra casa.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

**Konan: **BANDO DE INUTEIS CHEGAMOS!

**Kisame: -se esconde atrás de Konan- **ME SALVA KONAN-SAN! O ITACHI! AAAAAHHH.

**Ita: **Muahahaha , Kisaminhoo! Minha unhaa esta borrada! **–com a cerra elétrica **(serra ou cerra ?)**.**

**Pein: **Jesus...

**Konan: **Dá pra vocês pararem?

**Ita & Kisame: **Haaai... **–medo.**

**Konan: **Bem, vamos fazer uma reuinião... IDIOTAS CONVOCADOS!

**Sala de reuniões...**

**Pein: **Bem, eu estou aqui pra falar sobre... Ahm, cadê o Sasori e o Deidara?

**Tobi: **Eles... Eles...

**Konan: **Eles?

**Kakuzo: **Eu não me meteria se fosse vocês...

**Hidan: **Eles... Poxxx eles tão no quarto se fudexxx!

**Ita: **Meu deus... Que baixaria! u/.\u'

**Kisame: **Pois é... Quem vai chamá-los?

**Todos: **EU NÃO.

**Pein: **Então quem vai?

**Akas: **VOCÊ!

**Pein: **Eu só me Foxx! Só!

Depois de Pein ter ido ao quarto, visto o que não devia, vomitado, olhado de novo, vomitado, e repetido a sequencia sete vezes. A reunião finalmente começou.

**Pein: **Bem, essa reunião na verdade foi solicitada pelo membro Hidan. Hidan qual é o seu motivo?

**Hidan: **Bom, na verdade eu queria dizer... Affe, essa poxxx de organização é muito quente! Maan, alguém constrói uma piscina cacexx!

**Pein: **Claro... Alguma idéia sobre o caso?

**Tobi: **Tobi ter, Tobi ter!

**Pein: **Meu Deus... Fala Tobi.

**Tobi: **Tobi achar que a gente dever ir para o Wet'n'Wild!

**Ita: **Nossa, eu AMO o Wet!

**Kisame: **É muito bom! VAMOS, VAMOS!

**Kakuzo: **Tem que pagar?

**Konan: **Tem mas a gente rouba, sem problemas!

**Pein: **Até tu Konan?

**Konan: **A Pein-kun vamos admitir, aqui é quente mesmo...

**Dei: **Tem banheiro lá, un? *-\)

**Hidan: **E por que não teria?

**Sasori: **Hehehe, que bom...

**Kisame: **Nojentos!

**Tobi: **Tobi quer ir logo!

**Pein: **Ok, mas dessa vez vamos de avião! NUNCA mais dirijo o mesmo carro com vocês!

**Akas: **Okaay! Vamos!

**E assim se foram para mais uma aventura... Mas na sede....**

**Zetsu: **E fomos deixados NOVAMENTE para trás! **A culpa foi sua! Eu disse pra você não cheirar a bunda da formiga! **Ah, mas ela era tão grande! **Seu idiota! **Buááááá To**T**

**

* * *

**

AHUAHAUHA, e ai gostaram?

É, eu REALMENTE não gosto do Zetsu, ele é mega estranho por isso ele fica de fora das histórias.

Ahm, o Wet'n'Wild é um parque que fica do lado do Hopi Hari, lá em vinhedo mesmo. É muito legal (:

Bem acho que é isso...

Beijãaao (8

Ja ne \o/


	2. Aeroporto? Whaaaaat? :O

**Moon: **Oi gente, perdoem a demora, é que eu estava com provas mas FINALMENTE um novo cap.

**Dei: **Você é essas desculpinhas, un? u.\)

**Moon: **Ah, xiu, você tá bravo porque eu esqueci de você no primeiro cap. né?

**Dei: **Eh!

**Moon: **A vai você sabe que eu te amo!

**Dei: **Sei, sei, vamos logo a fic!

**Moon: **Ei! Essa fala é MINHA!

* * *

**Cap.2 – Aeroporto?WHAAAT?**

Nossos preciosos Akas, após andarem um quarteirão chegaram ao aeroporto nacional para idiotas. O nome é suspeito? Imagina...

**Dei: **Nossa, andar um quarteirão cansa pra caramba, un!

**Tobi: **Ahn? Tobi não entender! Ô.x

**Ita: **O que você não entendeu Tobi? u/.\u'

**Tobi: **Como o Deidei-senpai andou um QUARTEIRÃO se um QUARTEIRÃO é um lanche do Mc Donalds?

**Akas: -capotam.**

**Pein: **Eu vou fingir que eu NÃO ouvi isso! Ò:.:Ó

**Hidan: **PQP, tu é mó burro mermão!

**Tobi: -chorando- **BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Konan: -abraçando Tobi- **Não Tobi-chan não chora!

**Pein: -ciuminho.**

**Sasori: **Parabéns Hidan você conseguiu fazer ele chorar!

**Hidan: **A vai se fuxxx seu FDP!

**Dei: **NÃO FALA ASSIM COM O DANNA, UN! Ò.\)

**Hidan: **O seu gay vai fazer as unhas vai!

**Ita: **NÃO FALA ASSIM COM O DEI! Ò/.\Ó

**Kisame: -cochicha com Kakuzo **(sim, eles estão ai)**- **Eu acho que isso é um triangulo amoroso!

**Kakuzo: -cochichando- **Você ACHA?

**Pein: **Dá pra vocês pararem?

**Akas: -ignoram e continuam discutindo.**

**Pein: **DÁ PRA PARAR?

**Akas: -ignoram AGAIN.**

**Pein: -morrendo de ódio.**

**Konan: **Calma meu amor eu dou um jeito!

**Pein: **Ok... **–tremendo.**

**Konan: **BANDO DE INÚTEIS FDPs DÁ PRA PARAREM?

**Akas: -medo- **Haai.

**Konan: **Valeu! ^.^

**Tobi: -olha pro céu- **O que ser aquilo no céu? Um pássaro? Um avião? A massinha do Deidei-senpai?

**Kisame: **Não Tobi, é um avião.

**Hidan: **PQP, como essa poxxx é grande! Ô.Ô

**Sasori: **Ta com medo Hidan?

**Hidan: **Mas é claro que não!

**Kakuzo: **Coof, Coof.

**Hidan: **Vai tomar no cx seu FDP! (Hidan educado como sempre -.-')

**Dei: **AHUAHUAHA, o Hidan-chan tem medo de um avião!

**Sasori: **Eu também tenho...

**Dei: **Ah, mas quem disse que tem algum mal em ter medo, un?

**Itachi: **Dei você é muito volúvel...

**Sasori: **Por isso que eu gosto dele. ^.^

**Dei: **Ohn Danna, eu te amo também! **–abraça Sasori.**

**Sasori: **Eu disse que eu GOSTO de você e não que eu te amo... ¬.¬'

**Pein: **Dá pro casal parar de discutir a relação?

**Sasori & Deidara: **Perdão chefe.

**Pein: **Chegamos, eu vou lá arrumar as coisas sobre o embarque.

*Depois dos Akatsukis terem feito aquele monte de coisa chata, o Tobi se perdido, o Deidara ficado com o braço preso na máquina de refrigerante, o Itachi sido atacado por um gato solto, o Pein e a Konan se trancado no banheiro por meia hora, o vôo atrasado, o Kisame nadado na fonte, o Hidan matado um coala e o Kakuzo contado dinheiro...

**Pein: -sentado no avião- **Finalmente um pouco de paz!

**Konan: **Verdade. **–deita no ombro de Pein- **Vamos dormir um pouco?

**Pein: -fecha os olhos- **Aha... Aham.

**Ita: -em outro banco- **Me pergunto, por que eu tenhosentar com o Tobi?

**Dei: -atrás- **Ah, ele foi quem sobrou já que o Hidan sentou com o Kisame e o Kakuzo com o dinheiro dele, un.

**Tobi: -do lado de Itachi- **Itachi-san não gostar de Tobi?

**Ita: **Não Tobi, eu gosto MUITO de você! ^/_\^

**Sasori: **AHUAHUAH, e eu engoli uma barata! (Sasori e seu sarcasmo).

**Dei: **Ai que nojo Danna, e você beija com essa boca? Un? O.\)'

**Sasori: **Aaah, EU SOU TÃO INCOMPREENSIVEL!

**Ita: **Calma, também to na bad por causa disso. u/.\u

**Tobi: **Como assim "na bad"?

**Dei: **Ai Tobi, dorme, un!

**Tobi: **Okaay! **–deita no colo de Itachi- **BOA NOITE! ^.x

**Dei: -carinha de cachorro pra Sasori- **Danna...

**Sasori: **Nem vem!

**Dei: -momento Shuichi **(gravitation)**- **Por favor, un!

**Sasori: **Ah, não chora! Ta, deita!

**Dei: **Eba! **–deita.**

**Ita: **O amor é lindo... **–sarcasmo.**

**Voz Misteriosa: **MELDEUS! YAOI AO VIVO! \o/

**Ita: **Não pode ser...

**Voz Misteriosa2: **O se pode!

**Voz Misteriosa3: **Aceite isso ou morra!

**Ita: -medo- **Ta, pode ser sim, só não me mata Carollzinha-chan!

**Cah: -olhinhos brilhando- **Oun, ele se lembra de mim! **–muda totalmente- **CADÊ MEU RUIVINHO KAWAI?

**Taki: **Ahn, você não viu que ele está dormindo junto com o meu loirinho?

**Cah: **AAHH QUE LINDOOS! ELES TÃO NAMORANDO!

**Ita: **Ué, por que você ta quieta Moon-chan?

**Moon: -agarra Itachi.**

**Ita: -agarrado.**

**Taki: **Ai que sortuda!

**Cah: **Né? Nossos amores estão dormindos...

**Taki: **Vamos acordá-los?

**Cah: **A não vamos... VAMOS SIM!

**Moon: -desagarra Itachi- **Eu te amo! *---*

**Ita: -roxo.**

**Moon: **Calma gato, o amor dói! **–piscada sexy.**

**Cah: -pula em cima de Sasori e Deidara.**

**Taki: -se junta na suruba. **(rimou ou foi só impressão? O.O')

**Dei e Sasori: **AAAAAHHHH!

**Cah: **Mwahahahahahaha.

**Dei: -chora- **POR QUE?! POR QUE A VIDA TEM QUE SER ASSIM?

**Cah: **Cala a boca ou morre! Ò.Ó

**Sasori: -medo.**

**Taki: **Não fala assim com o meu loirinho!

**Cah: -olhar maligno para Taki.**

**Taki: **Hahaha, pode falar!

**Dei: **Ei! Ta dizendo que eu não valo nada?

**Moon: -brota- **Sim, ela quis dizer que você não vale nada mas ela ainda gosta de você! ^.^

**Sasori: **Meu Deus, onde esse mundo vai parar em?

**Cah: -agarra Sasori.**

**Taki: -agarra Deidara.**

**Ita: **Mas me diz Moon-chan, pra onde vocês vão? o/.\o'

**Taki & Cah: -desagarram seus homens e olham para Itachi.**

**Moon, Cah & Taki: -sorriso- **PARA O WET'N'WILD!

**Ita, Saso e Dei: **NOOOOOOOO!

**Cah: **Nossa, nós sentimos o seu amor!

**Taki: **Aaah, no fundo eles nos amam!

**Sasori: **Há! Eu sou o inventor da macarena!

**Cah: **Ruivinho...

**Sasori: **Eu amo você!

**Cah: **Bom garoto, quer um biscoito?

**Moon: **ahuahau, como você é má!

**Taki: **Mas eu gosto de você Carollzinha-chan!

**Cah: **Eu também gosto de você Taki-chan!

**Dei: **Vocês não pretendem ficar com a gente lá não né? Un.

**Taki: **Mas é claro que pretendemos!

**Moon: **Já que nos encontramos por acaso...

**Ita: **Podem falar, eu sei que vocês colocaram câmeras...

**Cah: **Ah, colocamos sim, principalmente nos chuveiros, mas sabe como é, eu nem olhava.

**Sasori: **WHAAAAT? NO CHUVEIRO?

**Taki: **Ahaam, a Moon-chan que teve a idéia!

**Dei: **Tinha que ser, un.

**Moon: **Pois é Dei-chan, nós vimos o que você e o Sasori fizeram naquele chuveiro!

**Cah: **E vimos com zoom!

**Taki: **Vocês são uns animais viu!

**Ita: **AHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHA **–crise de riso.**

**Sasori & Deidara: -coram.**

**Cah: **Não precisam ter vergonha!

**Sasori: **Pelo visto vai ser uma LONGA viagem...

**Moon: **Pode apostar que vai!

* * *

E aí gostaraam? *----*

Tipo, pra quem não leu, as meninas que apareceram nesse Cap. apareceram no "Akatsuki vai ao Hopi Hari" que é uma outra fic minha.

OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS! ELAS ME AJUDAM A CONTINUAR!

Mesmo assim mandem mais ok ;D

JA, NE!


	3. Pouso errado!

Aii gente perdão eu demorei demais pra postar!

**Dei: **Não adianta pedir perdão, todos te odeiam agora!

**Moon: **Mas... Mas...

**Dei: **Não tem MAS , assuma seus erros. Un.

**Moon: **Ok... A verdade é que eu estou em semana de provas e os meu pais me obriga, a estudar BEM antes das provas, por isso eu não tive tempo.

**Dei: **Sei sei...

**Moon: **A cala a boca e vamos a Fic!

**Dei: **T.\)

* * *

**Cap.3 – Pouso errado!**

Depois de uma cansativa (e bota cansativa nisso ¬.¬') nossos queridos akas FINALMENTE chegaram ao esperado destino... Ou não.

**Pein: **Bom, parece que finalmente chegamos mas...

**Konan: **Ué, cadê o parque?

**Tobi: **E os brinquedos?

**Hidan: **E as pessoas?

**Kakuzo: **E o dinheiro?

**Itachi: **E as gatas?

**Deidara: -olhar malicioso pra Sasori- **E os banheiros, un?

**Sasori: -cora.**

**Kisame: **Cadê a água?

**Taki: **Parece que secou...

**Kisame: **NOOOOO!

**Hidan: **Puxx merda da pra calar a poxxx da sua boca?

**Kisame: **Mas, mas...

**Pein: **Ok chega! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui!

**Cah: **JURA?! ME DIZ SEU BANANA QUE TIPO DE LIDER É VOCÊ?

**Konan: **Whaaat? Como se atreve a falar assim com o Pein-sama?

**Cah: **Simples, com a boca.

**Moon: -fofoca- **Olha Carollzinha-chan se eu fosse você eu parava...

**Cah: **Eu não! Esse HOMEM (é que ele se acha o Deus) é um puta machista que NÃO ACEITA yaoi!

**Kakuzo: **Como você sabe disso?

**Cah: **Tinha câmeras nos chuveiros de vocês! ^.^

**Pein: **No meu também? Ò:.:Ó

**Moon: **Ahaam!

**Taki: **Nós vimos o que você e a Konan fazem lá!

**Pein & Konan: -coram.**

**Hidan: **Hahaha, parece até que o FDP do chefinho ta com vergoinha!

**Pein: **Ora seu...

**Sasori: **Calma chefinho lembre-se do seu alto-controle.

**Dei: **Você anda dando aulas de auto-controle pra ele Danna, un?

**Sasori: **Aham...

**Kisame: **Vix, parece que vai dar briga.

**Dei: **MAS EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ SÓ DASSE PRA MIM DANNA, UN! Ò.\)

**Konan: **VOCÊ DEU PRO PEIN-KUN SASORI?! O.O'

**Taki, Moon & Cah: **YAAAOOOIIII \o/ **-sangramento nasal.**

**Sasori: **Não eu... ^///^

**Hidan: **Caraxxx, o que aconteceram com os machos da organização?

**Ita: **Eu ainda estou aqui! u/.\u'

**Kakuzo: **E eu também, mas estou MUITO ocupado contando o meu dinheiro. u.u

**Tobi: **Tobi não estar entendendo, o que é dar? O.x

**Taki: **Não bebe, só fica quieto e ouve a discussão ok?

**Dei: **Mas... Danna, e o NOSSO amor? **–começa a chorar que nem um bebê.**

**Sasori: **Eu não fiz nada Dei!

**Kisame: **Acabou de admitir!

**Sasori: **Admitir o que? ô.ô

**Kisame: **Ué, você acabou de dizer, "eu não fiz nada, eu DEI!" (ahauha, sentiu o PÉSSIMO trocadilho?)

**Sasori: **Affe!

**Cah: **Olha aqui, se ALGUEM se meter com o MEU ruivinho eu JURO que assassino! **–aura maligna.**

**Dei: **Mas ele me traiu. i.\)

**Cah: **Eu sei, fala com a Taki que ela te ajuda! ^.^

**Taki: **Uhuul!

**Pein: **Quem você PENSA que é pra falar assim com os meus subordinados?

**Hidan: **Subordinados o teu cx!

**Konan: -olhar mortal.**

**Hidan: -quieto.**

**Cah: **EU NÃO PENSO, EU SOU BEM MELHOR QUE VOCÊ OK?

**Konan: **EU VOU TE MATAR! **–se joga em cima da Cah.**

**Cah: -estrangulando Konan.**

**Ita: **Ebaa, briga de mulher! *¬*

**Moon: **Pra que ficar olhando pra elas se você me tem?

**Ita: **Eu tenho é?

**Moon: **Ahaam! Mas... Eu sei que você quer o Deidei-chan...

**Ita: **O QUE? Ó/.\Ò

**Moon: **Vamos, admita!

**Kisame: -brota- **É verdade, por isso que você nunca quis nada comigo. T.T

**Kakuzo: **Kisame, que feio ouvir a discussão dos outros!

**Kisame: **E como você sabe que eu tava ouvindo?

**Kakuzo: **Bem eu...

**Hidan: **Há! Se fuxxx!

**Tobi: **Tobi querer fazer xixi!

**Taki: **Quer que eu vá com você?

**Moon: -impede Taki de ir- **Deixa que o Saso-chan vai.

**Taki: -brisa- **Ok.

**Tobi: -gruda em Sasori- **Vem Sasori-senpai!

**Sasori: -vai.**

**Moon: **Então Ita-kun, o Sasori já saiu...

**Ita: -pisca- **Valeu.

**Moon: **Foi nada! ^.^

**Ita: -berra- **DEEEEEEEI! (detalhe: A Carol e a Konan ainda estão se batendo ^.^)

**Dei: -chorando- **O que foi, un? i.\)

**Ita: -agarra Dei pela cintura e tasca um beijo nele.**

**Moon & Taki: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!

**Cah: -para a briga- **ONDE, ONDE?

**Taki: -aponta- **ALII!

**Cah: -olhinhos brilhantes- **TÃAO LINDOO!

**Moon: -maravilhada- **TÃAAO PERFEITO!

**Konan: -babando- **TÃAAAO SEXY! (ahaha, sempre soube que a Konan era das nossas ^_^)

**Pein: **EI! Ò:.:Ó

**Konan: **Foi mal. ^///^

**Hidan: **Cacexx, depois o Itachi é macho!

**Kakuzo: **Tão macho como você!

**Hidan: -cora.**

**Kisame: **MELDEUS, acho que eu sou o único que NUNCA beijou um homem aqui!

**Tobi: -brota- **Tobi também nunca... POXXX, O QUE AQUELE FDP TÁ FAZENDO! EU NÃO ENSINEI ISSO A ELE!

**Todos: -param tudo o que estavam fazendo e olham pra Tobi.**

**Tobi: **Quer dizer... Tobi estar assustado! ^.x

**Sasori: **Ok, isso deu medo mas... PERA AÍ! O ITACHI TAVA BEIJANDO O MEU DEIDARA?

**Todos: **Sim ^.^ ^:.:^ ^.\) ^/.\^ (esqueci alguma?)

**Sasori: **Eu... POR QUE?! T.T

**Dei: **Porque...

**Ita: **Porque eu amo ele de verdade diferente de você! u/.\u (ui °¬°)

**Sasori: **Ta bom então. **–agarra Cah.**

**Cah: -agarrada.**

**Todos: **NOSSSA!

**Moon: **Por que meu gato não me agarra assim? T.T

**Taki: **Pelo bem do yaoi!

**Moon: -limpando as lágrimas- **Verdade, temos que honrar o YAOI!

**Hidan: **Cacexx vocês só falam dessa poxxx?!

**Moon & Taki: **Haaaaaai ^.^

**Kakuzo: **Já era de se imaginar... ¬.¬'

**Dei: **Ah Danna, un...

**Ita: **Não se preocupe, agora você está comigo.

**Dei: -olhinhos brilhantes.**

**Hidan: **BEIJA ELE LOGO POXXX!

**Kisame: **ME-DO.

**Pein: **O que foi isso Hidan?

**Hidan: **Influencia .-.

**Konan: **Pein-kun, já que está todo mundo e pegando que tal a gente...

**Pein: **Quer ir pra moitinha Konanzinha?

**Konan: **Só se for agora! *-*

**Pein & Konan: -saem**

**Taki: **Eu eim... Daqui a pouco só tem a gente sobrando.

**Moon: **...

**Taki: -olha pro lado e vê Moon se pegando com o Hidan. **(a velho, ele nem se compara ao Itachi mas é BEEEM gato *¬*)

**Tobi: **Medo... **–agarrado por Taki.**

**Kisame: **E ai Kakuzo... Então, sabe como é né?

**Kakuzo: **Nem vem, eu sou espada!

**Kisame: **Aaaahhh.... i.i

* * *

AHUAHAUHAUAHA , E AI GOSTARAM?

tipo, esse capitulo nem deve ta TÃO bom porque ele é mais uma encebassão. É que hoje é dia 6 certo? Amanhã eu vou no Wet'n'Wild e por isso eu deixei pra fazer a chegada deles lá depois que eu fosse no parque.

Faz sentido não faz?

Só pra avisar , essa fic tem MUITAS insinuações, mas diferentemente da outra essa tem beijo e até mesmo casais yaoicos.

CAROL ME PERDOE MAS EU NÃO RESISTI A FAZER VOCÊ BRIGAR COM O PEIN E COM A KONAN! mas olhe pelo lado positivo, o Sasori te agarrou e não você agarrou ele (:

**OBRIGADO A TODOS PELAS REVIEWS! prometo não demorar pra postar o proximo cap!**

Beijooos :*

Ja ne


	4. E ai, VAAAAAAAMOS?

Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir DESCULPAS a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic.

Eu prometi que não ia demorar a postar mas acabei que demorando, e MUITO.

O motivo foi que, com a crise de gripe suina no começo do ano, as minhas aulas atrasaram e agora no fim do ano ficou TUDO MUITO JUNTO. Eu tive semana de provas técnicamente três semanas SEGUIDAS.

**Dei: **É, dessa vez ela ta falando a verdade, un.

**Moon: **Eu SEMPRE falo baby.

**Dei: **Ahaaam.

**Moon: **Er, bom, vamos começar logo a fic.

* * *

**Cap.4 - e ai, VAMOOOS?**

Depois de TANTA pegação, nossos Akas tomaram a decisão de irem ao wet.

**Pein: **O negócio é o seguinte, se não sairmos daqui RÁPIDO, nunca vamos chegar no wet'n'wild entenderam?

**Kisame: **Mas Kisame quer ir! T.T

**Tobi: **TOBI TAMBÉM! T.x

**Taki: **Oun Tobi-chan, não chore!

**Sasori: **Pra mim, ficar aqui esta ÓTIMO desde que a Carollzinha-chan esteja comigo!

**Dei: -ciuminho- **O que vem de baixo não me atinge!

**Cah: **A é? **-olhar maligno.**

**Dei: **NÃO, UN!

**Cah: **Nossa agora você morre! **-tira bazuca da mochila.**

**Dei: -medo- **Não, eu... Tava... Brincando!

**Cah: **Bom mesmo.

**Ita: **Calma Dei-CHAN, ela não faria nada com você porque EU não deixaria!

**Moon: -olhinhos brilhantes- **Ele fica tão sexy falando assim!

**Hidan: **Poxxx eu não agüento mais ficar ouvindo essa discuçãozinha de gays, to fora!

**Konan: **Affe, eu também não agüento não...

**Pein: **DÁ PRA PARAR!

**Akas: -ignoram.**

**Kakuzo: **Nossa chefe, dá pra ver como o senhor manda... (AHHUAAHUHA, sempre tem que ter um chato né?)

**Konan: **Chega... PAREM SEUS INÚTEIS SENÃO EU MATO TODO MUNDO!

**Akas: -param.**

**Cah: **Hahaha, tenta MOCRÉIA.

**Konan: **Ora sua!

**Kisame: **"parem seus inúteis senão eu mato todos". **-imita Konan.**

**Tobi: **Tobi não gostar de brigas.

**Taki: **Nem eu... Mas eu gosto do Deidara. *------*

**Moon: **E o que isso tem a ver?

**Taki: **Sei lá...

**Todos: -gota.**

**Dei: **Achamos alguém pior que o Tobi, un. ¬.\)'

**Ita: **Até o Kisame é pior que o Tobi.

**Sasori: **Ah falou, e eu uso fraudas.

**Tobi: **Eu também! \õ/

**Konan: **Eu não precisava saber disso. ¬.¬'

**Kisame: **Eu não sou tão burro assim!

**Kakuzo: **AHUAHUAH.

**Moon: **Que foi?

**Hidan: **Caraxxx, acabou de admitir que é burro!

**Kisame: **?

**Pein: **Ta, que seja, alguma idéia pra sairmos daqui?

**Cah: **Aposto que o MEU ruivinho delicia tem uma idéia.

**Hidan: **Não, cabeça de madeira... Sabe como é né? OCA! (ahuahuahua, péssima).

**Sasori: **Affe...

**Moon: **Talvez o MEU moreno gostoso tenha uma idéia.

**Kisame: **Maníaco por unhas, nem rola.

**Taki: **Então o MEU loirinho afeminado tenha uma idéia.

**Kakuzo: **Fica babando pelo Dudu Surita o dia todo.

**Konan: **Pein-kun, seus subordinados são uns inúteis mesmo.

**Pein: **Preciso escolher com mais precaução, ¬:¬'

**Tobi: **Tobi ser o melhor. ^.x

**Konan: **E é mesmo...

**Ita: **Que tal a gente andar por aí?

**Pein: **Verdade, vamos lá.

E então os nossos Akas andaram pela ilha, enfrentando diversos desafios.

Tais como: Tobi com vontade de ir ao banheiro, Kakuzo contando dinheiro de 5 em 5 segundos, Kisame com desidratação, Deidara por mais de 4 horas sem ver o Dudu Surita, Hidan sem sacrificar ninguém e etc.

**Kisame: **Água, eu... **-morre.**

**Akas: **...

**Moon: **Ninguém vai chorar a morte dele, tipo: KISAAAME!

**Ita: **Não Moon-chan, ele não é importante.

**Cah: **Ele é diferente do Sasori-danna.

**Dei: **É...

**Hidan: **PQP, vocês são deprimentes **-chuta Kisame- **ACORDA SEU GOLFINHO FDP!

**Kisame: -levanta- **NÃO OU GOLFINHO! SOU UM TUBARÃO OUVIU?

**Konan: **Essa foi rápida.

**Pein: **Merda.

**Taki: **O Kisame é amado.

**Sasori: **E eu sou gay!

**Kakuzo: **Mas é mesmo.

**Cah: **Ele é? **-aura maligna.**

**Kakuzo: **É.

**Sasori: **Não sou gay, sou BI!

**Dei: **Mas o seu amor não era só pra mim, un? ô.\)

**Ita: **Isso é passado meu amor, passado. u/.\u'

**Dei: **Verdade, un. u.\)'

**Meninas **(incluindo a Konan)**: **YAAAAAOOOOOOI \Õ/

**Pein: **Isso me da nojo. x:x

**Tobi: **Tobi estar vendo algo.... Ser um pássaro? Um avião? NÃO! Ser as meninas Super-Poderosas!

**Hidan: **Puxx Merda Tobi, isso é um barco! Repete comigo: B-A-R-C-O, barco.

**Tobi: **ô.x. Então podemos usá-lo?

**Pein: **Isso Tobi, parabéns!

**Dei: **Nunca pensei em ouvir uma frase dessas, un.

**Ita: **Nem eu.

**Taki: **Preconceituosos.

**Sasori: **Hahaha, se ferraram!

**Kakuzo: **Burros.

**Cah: **Ah, até que eles são espertos.

**Moon: **O Ita-kun é um gênio.

**Konan: **Vamos logo senão vocês vão ficar pra trás.

**Akas: **HAAAI ^.x , ^.\) , ^/.\^ , ^:^ , ^.^ (esqueci de algum?)

**Todos: -entram no barco.**

**Barco: -começa a andar.**

**Dinheiro do Kakuzo: -cai.**

**Kakuzo: -chora- **NÃAO, MEU POBRE DINHEIRO!

**Sasori: **Calma Kakuzo, nem tudo que queremos podem ser nossos. (indireita? IMAGIIIIINA)

**Kakuzo: **Não tem como isso ficar pior.

***começa a chover***

**Hidan: **Seu FDP.

**Ita: **Merda, agora não vai mais dar pra gente ir no wet. **-começa a chorar.**

**Pein: **O Itachi ta chorando ou é só impressão?

**Moon: -abraça Itachi- **Que foi?

**Ita: **Eu queria ver o... Sasuke! T/.\T

**Tobi: **Itachi! Você não se lembra do que combinamos? **-voz de macho.**

**Dei: **Tobi, un? ó.\)

**Taki: **ME-DO.

**Konan: **Ai... Esses homens, ou quase, de hoje em dia.

**Kisame: **Não chora Itachi-san, nós vamos conseguir.

**Hidan: **Poxxx, eu queria ir.

**Sasori: **Mas você não tem medo dessas coisas?

**Hidan: **De água não cacexx!

**Cah: **Vix, a mocinha ta de TPM.

**Hidan: **Um, gostei do seu senso de humor...

**Sasori: **TIRA OS OLHOS QUE ELA É MINHA.

**Cah: **Meu herói. *-------------------------------*

**Dei: -chora.**

**Taki: **Meu bebe. **-abraça Dei.**

**Kakuzo: **Seus gays.

**Kisame: **Concordo.

**Kakuzo: **Cala a boca que você queria me beijar.

**Kisame: -quieto.**

**Konan: **Pein-kun, eu estou com frio.

**Pein: **Ah Konanzinha, **-abraça- **deixa que eu te esquento meu amor.

**Hidan: **Eu vou dormir. **-deita.**

***5 segundos depois***

**Hidan: -roncando- **Ma... Matar... Ki... Kisame.

**Kisame: -medo- **Vou dormir!

**Kakuzo: **Vix, eu acho que só sobrou eu... E se eu...

**Kakuzo: -começa a imitar a Sol de América- **SOCORRO, EU SÓ QUERO IR PROS ESTADOS UNIDOS!

**Todos: -acordam- **CALA A BOCA!

**Kakuzo: **Haai....

* * *

E ai gostaaraaaam? *----------------------------------------------*

Eu admito que estou meio sem criatividade esses dias MAS eu ando me esforçando, é que eu to meio na bad com a morte do Itachi, eu AINDA não me conformei com isso.

Ah, falando em Itachi, se eu ainda não disse isso, vou dizer agora:

**EU NÃO VOU FAZER ITADEI.**

Por dois motivos: 1- Eu não gosto MUITO, tudo que é yaoi eu gosto mas tem alguns que eu prefiro não ler;

2- O Deidara é do Sasori - FATOO.

Isso que está acontecendo é só pra tornar a relação dos dois mais forte entenderam?

Bom, eu acho que é isso. Agora que é férias eu vou poder postar com mais frequência, ou não, já que tem viajens e etc. Mas eu vou me esforçar pra não demorar muito.

Beeeijoos

Ja, ne!


	5. ALELUUUUUUUIAA! :O

Aleluuuuia senhor eu estou de volta! Me desculpem?

**Dei: **Não Moon, eles já te desculparam demais, un.

**Moon: **Mano, você é chato.

**Dei: **Eu? Você demora quase um mês pra postar um capitulo e eu sou chato, un?

**Moon: **Boom, eu só demorei tanto assim porque eu tinha ido viajar. ^///^

**Dei: **Ahaam, bom você foi pra praia mas poderia ter feito o cap antes né?

**Moon: **Arr... Bom, vamos a Fic! Hihi :D

* * *

**Cap.5 - ALELUIA SENHOR! :O**

E depois de MUITA chuva, muita natação, de terem jogado as "meninas retardadas" na água e muita retardadice (¬.¬') nossos Akas FINALMENTE fizeram algum progresso e chegaram ao Wet'n'Wild.

**Pein: **Ufaa! Finalmente chegamos e nos livramos daquelas pestes.

**Konan: **É, não agüentava mais aquela vadia da Carol-chan.

**Voz do Céu: **Ela é mais sexy que você u.u'

**Konan: **Odeio a minha vida ¬.¬

**Sasori: **Concordo plenamente.

**Konan: -aura maligna- **Corre senão você morre.

**Sasori: -medo- **Brincadeira Konan-sama linda e absoluta. ^//^

**Konan: **Melhor assim.

**Pein &Deidei: -ciuminho.**

**Dei: **Coof Coof (isso é ele tossindo), quem é lindO e absolutO aqui, un?

**Sasori: **A KONAN é lindA e absolutA! u.u

**Kakuzo: **Lá vem a briga dos retardados.

**Hidan: **FIIIIGHT! \õ/

**Kakuzo: -gota- **Faltou um ¬.¬

**Tobi: **Tobi não gostar de brigas #.x

**Kisame: **Aff... (KISAME TEM A PALAVRA \Õ/)

**Dei: **Aaah Danna! Quando fazíamos cha-cha-cha eu era o lindo e absoluto, un T.\)

**Ita: **Sasori, o rei da cama ¬/.\¬'

**Hidan: **HAUAHUAHA, PQP Sasori, você chamava a poxxx do Deidara de LINDO E ABSOLUTO?! Caraxxx isso é péssimo.

**Konan: **Pelo menos ele não o chama seu pax de chester. (CHESTER? Hauahua)

**Pein: **Konanzinha! O/:..:/O (carinha com vergonha)

**Kisame: **É o chefe que faz isso? HAUAHUAHUAHA.

**Akas: **AHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUH.

**Konan: **Idiota ¬.¬'

**Pein: **Ah Konanzinha vai dizer que o chester não satisfaz a clorofilda?

**Konan: -morre.**

**Ita: **Jesus, onde esse mundo vai parar? ò/.\o

**Hidan: **PQP a chefia dessa poxxx de organização é uma merda!

**Kakuzo: **Whetever.

**Kisame: **HAHAHA, o Kakuzo fala whetever (?) que gay!

**Tobi: -levanta a mão.**

**Sasori: **Fala Tobi.

**Tobi: **O meu "amiguinho" chama: Iteisaso! Em homenagem aos meus senpais preferidos! ^.x

**Ita: **Eu podia viver sem saber disso. ¬/.\¬'

**Dei: **Concordo, un.

**Ita: **Claro que você concorda meu amor **-lambe pescoço do Deidei- **fomos feitos um pro outro.

**Konan: -hemorragia nasal.**

**Dei: -cora.**

**Sasori: -morre.**

**Tobi: **Ebaaa! Os senpais se amam!

**Kisame: **Ahm, pessoal... **-ignorado.**

**Pein: **Ó céus! Por que comigo?

**Hidan: **Calma chefia, nem todos são um caso perdido.

**Kakuzo: -dando piti- **CADÊ MEUS 5 CENTAVOS? EU QUERO MEU DINHEIRO! BEBÊEE CADÊEE VOCÊE! (Porra quanto acento ¬.¬') **-morre.**

**Hidan: **Retiro o que eu disse.

**Kisame: **Pessoal... -**ignorado.**

**Dei: **Ahm, Ita você não tem medo desses brinquedos né, un?

**Ita: -pose de macho- **É claro que não. u/.\u

**Dei: -agarra Itachi- **Que bom. *.\)

**Sasori: **PRA MIM CHEGA! **-agarra Hidan.**

**Dei: **OMG! O.\)

**Hidan: -beijado **(WHAAAAT?)**-**

**Kisame: **E eu sempre sobro T.T Ahm, pessoal...

**Tobi: **Ebaaa, Tobi gostar de beijos *.x

**Kakuzo: **É, isso até que é sexy.

**Kisame: -olhar esperançoso para Kakuzo.**

**Kakuzo: **Sai daqui o plâncton!

**Kisame: **#cry. (gente, isso é aqueles TTs do twitter ok?)

**Hidan: -desagarrado- **POXXX SASORI SUA BIXA!

**Sasori: **Merda Hidan, you're a sexy bitch.

**Hidan: **Ora seu!

**Kisame: **O SEU BANDO DE DESGRAÇADOS! TA TODO MUNDO OLHANDO PRA GENTE E SE A GENTE QUISER ENTRAR NA POXXX DESSE PARQUE TEMOS QUE DAR O INGREÇO PRA MOÇA QUE TA ESPERANDO A GENTE AQUI!

**Pein: -medo- **Aaah, toma moça **-da o ingresso.**

**Menininha: **Mamãe, aquilo é um casal gay? Ô.o

**Mãe: -tapa os olhinhos da filha- **Vem bebê, não se misture com essa gentalha. (assistiu muito chaves :D)

**Ita: **Vou ficar com ma fama agora. ¬/.\¬'

**Dei: -no cantinho emo- **Eu era a sexy bitch do Danna. T.\)

**Hidan: -entrando no parque- **Cacexx, onde tem banheiro aqui?

**Kakuzo: **Eu te ajudo a procurar. **-vai com Hidan.**

**Pein: **Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer, NÃO ME ATRAPALHEM. :.: (bravo (;) **-sai.**

**Konan: **E não se metam em confusão. **-segue.**

**Tobi: **Tobi querer mostrar minha sunguinha! \õ/

**Ita: **Você veio de sunga?

**Tobi: **Haaai! ^.x

**Ita: **Qual a cor dela? ô/.\o

**Tobi: **Verde!

**Ita: **Hahaha.

**Tobi: **Que foi?

**Ita: **A MINHA É VERMELHAAAA! **-tira a calça.**

**Kisame: **Jesus, Itachi retardado again.

**Sasori: **A minha é preta, e a sua Kisame?

**Kisame: **Eu não uso sunga, VOU NADAR PELADO \õ/ (Eita povo feliz)

**Dei: **Que nojo, un. **-tira a calça.**

**Todos presentes **(incluindo o Tobi): **-morrem, babam, coram, tem hemorragia nasal, atingem os orgasmos e etc.**

**Dei: **O que foi? Ô.\)

**Sasori: **Sua mula, você tirou a calça junto!

**Dei: -olha pra baixo- **Eita! **-sobe a sunga- **Haha, bem melhor, un. ^.\)

**Ita: **Dei...

**Dei: **Un?

**Ita: **Não adiantou nada.

**Dei: **Affe, só por que eu to de sunga branca? Un?

**Tobi: -voz de macho- **O delícia. *¬x

**Todos: -medo.**

**Tobi: **Arr... Nossa, o senpai é popular entre as garotas. (mudou de assunto é Tobi? Hahaha)

**Dei: -olha pra trás e vê uma garotinha.**

**Garotinha: **Mamãe, isso é um pênis?

**Mãe: -cobre os olhos da filha- **Ah minha filha, não olhe para essas coisas!

**Dei: -gota- **Ta tão ruim assim? un.

**Kisame: **Não, besteira.

**Sasori: **Haha, e eu já fui uke* do Deidara.

**Todos menos Dei: **Já? O.O'

**Sasori: **Affe, desisto de vocês.

**Kisame: **Bom, **-tira a roupa e fica nu- **I'M A NAKED FISH!

**Tobi: **Haha, o Kisame ta pelado ^.x

**Ita: **Isso é nojento...

**Dei: **Beeem nojento.

**Sasori: **Acho que vou vomitar;

**Kisame: **Wiiii! **-corre pra um brinquedo.**

**Tobi: **Tobi ter medo dessas pessoas.

**Ita: **É, bom, que tal a gente ir em um brinquedo?

**Akas: **YEEEEEAAAAH!

**Com Kakuzo e Hidan.**

**Hidan: **Poxxx que nojo, não acredito que eu beijei a bixa do Sasori.

**Kakuzo: **Calma Hidan, pelo menos você não foi assediado DUAS vezes pelo Kisame.

**Hidan: **É, cara você se fuxxx.

**Kakuzo: **Pois é, mas vem cá, agora que estamos sozinhos vamos fazer "aquilo"? (OOOORRAAAA!)

**Hidan: **Affe Kakuzo, só você que se da bem, eu só sofro.

**Kakuzo: **Por mim?

**Hidan: **Ah ok.

***alguns minutos depois*******

**Kakuzo: -berrando- **OLHA A BARRACA DO BEIJO! Beije esse cara aqui por apenas cinco reais! Tanto homens quanto mulheres!

**Travecão:** Aaai, eu também posso?

**Kakuzo: **Clar... OROCHIMARU? Claro que pode.

**Hidan: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**Com Pein e Konan.**

**Pein: **Meu amor, vamos na privada*?

**Konan: **O que? Como? Por que? Você já sabe que eu to grávida?

**Pein: **Não eu... O QUE? COMO ASSIM? GRÁVIDA? AI JESUS! EU VOU SER PAI! **-chora.**

**Konan: -medo- **Ahhm, mas não é certeza ainda.

**Pein: **O QUE? EU POSSO NÃO SER O PAI?

**Konan: **_Eu fiz sexo com o Kisame. _Besteira! Não é certeza que eu to grávida! ^.^ (_Itálico = _Pensamento)

**Pein: **Uffa, pensei que você tinha me traído.

**Konan: **Bobinho.

**Em algum lugar BEM distante.**

**Moon: **Nossa Taki-chan pega aquela bunda.

**Taki: -hemorragia nasal- **É A BUNDA DO DEIDEI \õ/

**Cah: **Como você sabe?

**Taki: -cora- **Câmera nos chuveiros.

**Cah: **DO DANNA TAMBÉM?

**Moon: **DO ITA?

**Taki: **Claaaaro ^.^

**Meninas: **É NOIS QUE VOA \õ/

**Cah: **Hora de atacar.

**Moon: **Muahahahahahaha.

**Em outro lugar...**

**Dei: **Atchuuuuun!

**Sasori: **Iiih, tem alguém falando de você.

**Dei: -medo.**

**

* * *

**

Aê Aê!

Esse foi o último capítulo do ano! Eu caprichei nesse, chorei de rir com a parte da clorofilda (;

Bom é isso.

FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA VOCÊS!

QUE TENHAM UM 2010 REPLETO DE YAOI E COISAS RETARDADAS!

Beeeijos :*


	6. Que comece a diversão :D

**Moon: **E aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês (;

**Dei: **Ahm, acontece algo bom comigo no capítulo, un? *-------\)

**Moon: **Siiim, você volta com o Danna ^.^

**Dei: **Weeee, eu te amo! **-Dá beijinho na Moon.**

**Moon: **Ahm **-sente o olhar malígno do Sasori- **Vamos a fic ^////^

* * *

**Cap.6 - Que comece a diversão :D**

Após momentos de um drama vivido, nossos Akas finalmente podem relaxar e curtir a brisa... Ou não. MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA.

**Em um lugar assim distante...**

**Tio Orochi: -agarrando Hidan.**

**Kakuzo: **Arg, isso é repugnante... **-vomita.**

**Menininho que passa do lado: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Tio Orochi: -desagarra Hidan- **Oh no! Dear Wammy o que faz aqui?

**Wammy: -chorando- **Eu... E-eu só queria ir para a Orochilândia brincar de "Orochipega arraaaw" mas parece que... BUÁÁÁ **-corre.**

**Tio Orochi: -corre atrás de Wammy feito cena de cinema- **Espere meu anjinho, você é bem melhor que esse tribufu!

**Hidan: -nervoso- **COMO? TRIBUFO É TEU CX SEU FDP LAZARENTO!

**Kakuzo: -cagando de rir- **Tribufu, haha, pelo menos você da dinheiro... NOOOOOOO!

**Hidan: **Que foi?

**Kakuzo: -surtando- **Aquele verme não pagou o beijo. **-morre.**

**Hidan: -corre atrás do Orochimaru com uma foice- **VOLTA AQUI SUA BIXONA CORNA DESGRAÇADA!

**Na frente de uma fonte qualquer...**

**Konan: -agarrada por Pein.**

**Pein: -agarrando a Konan **(A jura? Haha)**.**

**Konan: -para pra respirar.**

**Pein: **Você quer descansar?

**Konan: **Claro que não. ^.^

**Pein: **É nóis clorofilda! **-pega Konan no colo e faz pose de herói.**

**Konan: **Uhull. **-começa a ser levada.**

**Wammy: -atropela os dois e pula nas costas de Pein.**

**Pein: -capota.**

**Konan: -morre.**

**Tio Orochi: -pisa nos "corpos" e sai gritando- **Wammy! Cadê tu Wammy?

**Konan: -ressussita- **Essa voz... TIO OROCHI! *-------------* **-agarra.**

**Tio Orochi: **Konan my sweet. Como vai a minha FAVORITA?

**Pein: -ciuminho- **Me desculpa Tio Orochi, mas não estamos na novela das oito. ¬:.:¬' (pegaram o PÉSSIMO trocadilho? -.-')

**Wammy: **Tio Orochi, de onde você conhece essa... Pessoa?

**Konan: -ofendida.**

**Tio Orochi: **Ora Wammyllicious, ela foi a primeira criança a experimentar a Orochilândia. ^.^

**Pein: **ELA FEZ O QUE?

**Konan: **Pois é Pein-kun, acho que a Orochilândia é melhor que a sede da Akatsuki, é melhor que o nosso quarto.

**Pein: -em choque- **V-vocês já? **-faz sinal do pânico com as mãos.**

**Tio Orochi: **Ora meu querido, isso só com garotinhos, as mulheres ganham massagem grátis e um banho de loja.

**Pein: -derrete.**

**Wammy: -pula nos braços de Orochi- **Então o que estamos esperando? PARA A BATCAVERNA!

***Tela colorida girando mostrando um desenho da Batcaverna*******

**Pein: **Depois dessa eu até broxei.

**Konan: **Pein broxa, Pein broxa.

**Pein: **NÃO! NÃO QUIS DIZER ISSO **-tem ataque cardíaco.**

**Konan: **Tudo bem meu amor, venha, vamos para o infinito e além! **-faz pose de Super Herói. **(Esse povo ta atacado hoje né?)

**Com os caras sexys da Akatsuki…**

**Dei: **Ok, pra onde vamos primeiro, un?

**Ita: **Que tal pra privada?

**Tobi: **Verdade, Tobi precisar fazer xixi. ^.x

**Todos: **¬.¬' ¬.\)' ¬/.\¬'

**Tobi: **Que foi? Tobi ser um bom garoto.

**Sasori: **Ta, Ta, vamos pra privada logo. **-irritado.**

**Kisame: **Será que eu posso ir nu?

**Ita: **Olha Kisame, nu eu não sei, mas que tal você colocar uma sunga azul, aí da na mesma né? ^/.\^

**Kisame: **Verdade *--------* Valeu Itachi-san, você é o melhor.

**Ita: -ego- **I'M THE BEEEEEEST \õ/

**Dei: -ciúmes fingido.**

**Sasori: -ciúmes de ver o Deidara com ciúmes.**

**Kisame: -brisando.**

**Ita: **Calma Dei **-agarra- **eu sou só seu.

**Sasori: **PARAA! **-pega Deidara- **Dei, eu te amo. MUITO, MUITO, MUITO. **-beija.**

**Tobi: -macho- **Aah que merda, eu queria pegar ele.

**Kisame & Itachi: **Hãa?

**Tobi: **Arr... Tobi achar o amor lindo, né? **-olhar Honey-senpai **(Ouran :3)

**Ita: **Bom, eu to indo pra privada. **-sai.**

**Saso & Dei: **Nós também. **-voam. **(Sabe quando você ta apaixonado que até voa? Então, isso que ta rolando (;)

**Em algum lugar por aí...**

**Hidan: -revolts- **PQP, eu não acredito que eu dei uma poxxx de beijo naquele traveco do caraxxx e não ganhei nada, cacexx.

**Kakuzo: **Calma Hidan, e aí, vamos fumar um baseado? (maconha)

**Hidan: **Claro! ^.^

***Segundos depois***

**Kakuzo & Hidan: -deitados na grama.**

**Hidan: **Kakuzo me responde, por que o céu ta verde? (não ta falando palavrão por causa do efeito da maconha u.u)

**Kakuzo: **kukukuku (risada estilo Ryuk), Hidan sua mula, você ta olhando pra uma árvore.

**Hidan: **Aaaah, sabe ás vezes eu queria se uma árvore.

**Kakuzo: **Por quê?

**Hidan: **Porque seus galhos podem ser usados como arma de assassinato.

**Os dois: **AHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAH.

**Com Pein e Konan…**

**Konan: **Ora Pein-kun, não seja medroso, é só um riozinho.

**Pein: **Mas Konanzinha, o próprio nome diz: CRAZY lagon*

**Konan: **É, mas não sei se você percebeu que 80% dos brinquedos tem CRAZY no nome ¬.¬'

**Pein: **Okok, eu vou… **-senta na bóia junto com Konan.**

**Água: -começa a levá-los.**

**Pein: **Weee, isso é refrescante!

**Konan: **_Ás vezes eu me pergunto o porquê de ter me apaixonado por esse ser tão idiota._

**Pein: -se gabando- **Ora Konanzinha, é porque esse idiota é idiotamente irresistível *-----*

**Konan: **Ahaaaam.

**Pein: **O que? Ta duvidando da minha chameguisse? (ou chameguice?)

**Konan: -empurra Pein fora da bóia.**

**Pein: -começa a nadar desesperadamente- **KONAAAN, MEU AMOR ME ESPERA!

**Konan: -risada maligna- **Neeeeem :P

**Pein: **Eu mereço ¬:.:¬'

**Com os outros.**

**Tobi: **Itachi-senpai, Tobi estar com medo.

**Ita: **Calma Tobi, tudo vai dar certo ^/.\^

**Dei: **_Espero que o Tobi caia e morra._

**Tobi: -chora- **Nossa Dei-senpai, Tobi estar muito triste com o seu pensamento.

**Dei: **Ah Tobi, você sabe que eu te amo ^//\)

**Sasori: **Haha, e eu tenho um caso com o Kisame.

**Deidara & Kisame: **Teeem?

**Dei: -chora.**

**Sasori: -abraça Dei- **Não seu tolinho, meu amor é só seu.

**Ita: -canta- **Seu amor é só meu, nosso amor é assim! Eu só sei te querer, também sei que você, só tem olhos pra mim. (Bruno e Marrone (8)

**Kisame: **Adooooro essa musica.

**Tobi: **Tobi amar ^.x

**Dei: -subindo escadas da privada- **Vamos logo, un ^.\)

**Sasori: **Bom, eu acho que esse brinquedo não deve ser TÃAO ruim assim né?

**Kisame: **É o pior brinquedo que existe.

**Tobi: **A é? **-medo.**

**Ita: **É sim, até eu me borro de medo… Ta, é legal o brinquedo ^/.\^

**Kisame: **A Itachi para de ser estraga prazeres!

**Dei: **Nada disso, o Ita é um bom amigo, un.

**Ita: -olhinhos brilhantes- **Eu sou? */------------------------------------\*

**Dei: **Aham ^.\)'

**Ita: -comovido.**

**Sasori: -ciúmes.**

**Dei: **Aaah Danna, você sabe que eu te amo, un.

**Tobi: **Tobi achar o amor L-I-N-D-O.

**Kisame: **Ta, chega de mellodrama, vamos logo com isso.

**Em Nova York...**

**Mello: **Sinto que alguém zuou com meu nome.

**Matt: **Beeeeesteeeira 8) *

**De volta à realidade real…**

**Ita: **Eu sou primeiro! **-Vai no brinquedo.**

**Dei: **Agora sou eu! **-Vai.**

**Sasori: **Ahm... Sou eu? **-Vai.**

**Kisame: **Lá vai bomba! **-tira a roupa e vai pelado.**

**Mocinha que trabalha lá: **Aquele ser foi pelado?

**Tobi: **Sim.

**Mocinha: **Ele era uma pessoa?

**Tobi: **Haaai ^.x

**Mocinha: -medo- **Anda logo.

**Tobi: -vai.**

**Lá em baixo…**

**Ita: **Todos vivos?

**Todos: **Haaaai.

**Sasori: **Agora nós vamos a onde?

**Dei: **Que tal…

**Menina se afogando: **SOCORRO, TO ME AFOGANDO!

**Kisame: -pelado- **Ué, ninguém vai salvá-la.

**Salva-vidas: -olha pra Itachi- **O que você está esperando, salve essa garota!

**Ita: **Aahm… **-se toca que está de sunga vermelha- **Aaah! OKOK **-se joga na água.**

**Todos: **Oooooooh. *¬*

**Ita: -salva a menina e fica com ela no colo- **Você está bem?

**Menina: -agarra Itachi.**

**Ita: -agarrado.**

**Menina: -desagarra- **Olaaaaaa :D

**Ita: **Ah, oi Moon-chan.

**Taki: -brota- **Oi oi! **-pula em Deidara.**

**Cah: **Sentiram nossa falta? **-pula em Sasori.**

**Tobi: -pula em Kisame.**

**Todos: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Crazy Lagoon: **Um riozinho que dá a volta pelo parque todo, mas, eu não tenho certeza se o nome é esse ou se é lazy river :/

**Privada: **é tipo um tubo que da em um lugar redondo em que você fica girando até cair em um buraco no meio. Olhe para sua privada, é bem assim.

**Matt e Mello: **São de Death Note, assistam é MUITO bom :D

**Parte brisa do Kakuzo e do Hidan: **Eu ja tive essa conversa com um amigo meu, mas a gente não tinha fumado, estávamos só zuando mesmo.

* * *

Yooooo :D

E aí, gostaraaaam?

Eu quase morri pra escrever esse capítulo mas taí, é que sabe como é né, a falta de inspiração bateu na minha porta, mas eu já superei ela.

OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS, eu amooo quando vocês me mandam (:

Bom, é isso aíi.

Beijãaao

Ja ne!


	7. La gran dispulta! 7

**Moon: **Maaalz a demora, mas dessa vez o meu pc quebrou, e não tinha jeito mesmo .-.

**Dei: **É verdade, eu to de prova, un -.\)'

**Moon: **Ouunt *---* Você é meigo, boom, vamos a fic!

* * *

**Cap. 7 - La gran disputa ^.^7**

**Ita: **Ó VIDA! POR QUE COMIGO? ú/.\u

**Moon: **Ah meu amorzinho, você se torna irresistível com essa sunga.

**Ita: **¬.¬'

**Dei: **Pensei que vocês tivessem se perdido no mar, un. ¬.\)'

**Cah: **Não bixa louca, com meus músculos **-faz pose de máscula- **nós sobrevivemos.

**Kisame: **Sapatona... **-Tem o seu órgão sexual cortado.**

**Tobi: **OMG! O Kisame-senpai é que nem a Lady Gaga! Ô.x' (hermafrodita)

**Sasori: **AUHSUAHSUSHA, não é mais Kisame-senpai, agora é Kisame-senPAU!

**Todos: **'

**Kisame: -bravinho- **Idiotas. **-sai correndo e tromba com alguém.**

**Alguém: **O peixão olha por onde... **-paraliza.**

**Taki: **Não creio Ó.o

**Dei: **Não pode ser, un. Ó.\)

**Sasori: **É ele mesmo? Ó.o

**Tobi: -vai na onda dos outros- **Ser o... Ó.x

**Ita: -berra- **SASUUUUUKE-NIICHAN! ^/-\^

**Sasuke: **Itallicious \o/

**Meninas: **"Itallicious"? INCEEEESTO x.x

**Dei: **Vocês gostam de yaoi mas não de incesto, un?

**Moon: **É.

**Sasori: **Ah falou, e eu sou um panda feliz perdido na floresta do amor.

**Cah: **Ooount *----* Meu amor é uma graxinha ;D

**Taki: **Na verdade, eu gosto de incesto, desde que seja com gêmeos, que nem o Hikaru e o Kaoru ^.^

**Em um lugar beeem distante.**

**Kaoru: **Hikaru, é impressão minha ou alguém falou de nós?

**Hikaru: -com os lábios no pescoço do menor- **Relaxa e goza baby.

**De volta a realidade...**

**Kisame: **Suas esquizofrênicas ¬.¬' (eu AMO essa carinha de tédio, ela me seduz *----*)

**Ita: -abraçando Sasuke contra o próprio peito- **Sasukezinho meu amor, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?

**Sasuke: -forçando as lágrimas- **Procurando por você meu irmão.

**Ita: ***-----*

**Platéia: -desanimo total- **Viva... u.u' u.\)'

**Sasori: **Dá pros dois se soltarem?

**Sasuke & Itachi: -ignoram**

**Cah: -perdendo a paciência.**

**Taki: **Não é por nada não mas...

**Kisame: **Deixa, eles vão ver só.

**Tobi: **Kisame-senpau ser malvado x.x'

**Kisame: **ARRG! EU VOU EMBORA! **-foge.**

**Cah: -preparando a metralhadora.**

**Dei: **Ita... É melhor nós irmos andando, un. **-medo.**

**Ita & Sasuke: -ignoram.**

**Cah: -começa a metralhar geral- **AAAH! MORRAM, MORRAM, MORRAM, SEUS GAYS INÚTEIS! VOCÊS SÃO SEXYS MAS VÃO MORRER.

**Pessoa do além: -abraça Sasuke por trás.**

**Ita: **!

**Pessoa: **Oi... ^///^

**Geral: **HINAAAATA \õ/

**Com o casal favorito de vocês...**

**Wammy: -geme- **Aaah! Isso Tio Orochi! Mais fundo!

**Ops... Casal errado ¬.¬'**

**Pein: -se secando- **Konanzinha sua bruxa, por culpa sua eu estou todo molhado!

**Konan: -olhar pervo- **Huum, quer dizer que eu te deixo molhadinho?

**Pein: **Konanzinha! Isso não é coisa que se diga em público! Ó://.//:O

**Konan: **Quem é você e o que fez com o meu namorado? Ô.o

**Pein: **... AUHSUHAUHSA' uma coisa que não se diga aqui, pois no banheiro feminino tudo pode acontecer ^:.:~ (piscadêenha sexy).

**Konan: **Hmm, intereçante... Ta pensando no mesmo que eu?

**Pein: -cara de safado- **Vamos... NO COGUMELO GIGANTE? (ave mãe! O Pain é MUITO idiota ¬.¬)

**Konan: -morre- **_Eu mereço._

**Pein: **Merece mesmo ^:.:^ agora vamos Konanzinha.

**Na delegacia mais próxima...**

**Delegado: **Bom, os senhores estão sendo acusados de porte de drogas, é verdade?

**Hidan: -cochicha com Kakuzo- **No três.

**Kakuzo: -cochichando- **1, 2, 3... **-atira no delegado.**

**Hidan: -só olhando.**

**Kakuzo: **Pronto, 40 tiros é o suficiente.

**Hidan: **Nãao! Continua!

**Kakuzo: **Por que eu faria isso?

**Hidan: **Porque a arma dele continua dançando. (Sim, roubei essa cena de um filme u.u UAHSUHASUASHAU')

**De volta com os meus favs...**

**Sasuke: -abraçando Hinata- **Hiina-chan, como vai?

**Hinata: -cora.**

**Ita: -agarra Hinata- **Ount Hinazinha-chan, minha flor, me faça parte do seu mundo?

**Sasuke: -ciumes- **Ei! Eu vi ela primeiro!

**Ita: -pronto pra começar uma briga- **NÃO! Eu peg...

**Moon: **Para tuudo! Vamos fazer uma disputa de homens! u.u'

**Tobi: **Ebaa! Tobi gostar de disputas. ^.x

**Taki: **Eu também, mais qual vai ser a disputa?

**Hinata: **Eeer... Gente...

**Cah: **Eu tive uma idéia brilhante! **-lâmpada na cabeça.**

**Dei: **Viix, vai dar merda, un. u.\)'

**Cah: -fuzila com o olhar.**

**Sasori: -abraça Dei- **Calma meu amor. Então, quando é o grande plano?

**Cah: **Que tal a Hinata decidir qual dos dois beija melhor? *---*

**Taki: **APROVADA! (ama a Hinata -FATO.)

**Moon: **Os dois concordam?

**Dois: **Sim.

**Moon: **Hinata?

**Hinata: **Bom.. Eeerr...

**Alguem: -brota e beija o pescoço de Hinata- **Oi gracinha.

**Hinata: -vira e começa a agarrar a pessoa.**

**Todos: -morrem.**

**Tobi: **Desde quando o Naruto-chan e a Hina-chan estão namorando? Ô.x

**Sasuke: **Eeei?! NARUTO?

**Ita: **Affe! Fui trocado pelo namorado do meu irmão ¬/.\¬'

**Naruto: **Ou! Eu não sou o namorado do seu irmão!

**Dei: **Eu também negava amigo, depois de um tempo você aceita sua sexualidade numa boa, un. Não é Danna?

**Sasori: **É meu amor, é sim *---*

**Meninas: -ULTRA hemorragia nasal.**

**Naruto: **Ooount *---* Como eu queria que as coisas entre mim e o Sasuke fossem... Bom... Nada não. **-cora violentamente**

**Sasuke: -quase tem um AVC.**

**Hinata: **COMO ASSIM?

**Tobi: **O amor ser lindo *---x

**Taki: **Pois é.

**Cah: **Quem é o Uke entre vocês dois.

**Naruto: **O Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **O Naruto.

**Sasori: **Eu sei quem.

**Dei: **Quem, un? ô.\)'

**Sasori: **O Sasuke claro!

**Ita: -bravo- **É claro que não! Meu irmão é MACHO!

**Moon: **Pff... Tanto que o nome dele e SasUKE.

**Ita: **É verdade Sasuke?

**Sasuke: -cora.**

**Ita: **NÃAAAAO!

**Dei: **Calma Ita, não tem nada demais em ser uke!

**Todos: **ASHUASHSUAHSAUHSUAHHAS'

**Dei: -cora- **Não que eu seja, un!

**Cah: "**Calma Dei não tem nada demais em ser uke!"

**Dei: **Poxa!

**Com Kisame...**

**Kisame: **Onde estou?

**Ariel: **No mundo dos seus sonhos...

**Kisame: **Quando eu cai e bati a cabeça?

**Ariel: **Aaah... Faz uns três minutos.

**Kisame: **Brigada, beijos na bunda :*

**Ariel: **É calda ¬.¬'

**Com Hidan e Kakuzo...**

**Hidan: **E agora? O que a gente faz?

**Kakuzo: **Você deve estar MUITO mal mesmo pra me perguntar isso né?

**Hidan: **É, eu acho que eu exagerei um pouco ¬.¬'

**Kakuzo: **Vamos na piscina de ondas?

**Hidan: **SIIIIM \o/

* * *

E aí, gostaaaaram?

AOAHSDOSDHODSH' eu não estava muito inspirada pra fazer esse cap, eu tava mó na bad :x

mas acho que deu pra quebrar o galho né? Espero que sim :x

O Hidan e o Kakuzo loucos na piscina de ondas, AUHSUHSHUSA' eles vão morrer lá! Tô só imaginando a cena...

GEENTE, follow me no twitter: Pricamolesi :D

Deixem reviews com sugestões ou críticas, só não xinguem! Por favor!

Beeijos :* Proximo Cap especial de aniversário do Léo, ou do Wammy *---*


	8. A volta dos que não foram õ

**Moon: **TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN! ADIVINHEM QUEM ESTÁ AQUI?

**Dei: -super animado (Y)- **uhull, un. ¬.\)'

**Moon: **Queridinho, eu sei que você me ama tá?

**Dei: **Me desculpe mas eu te odeio, você sempre atrasa!

**Moon: **Eeer... Sobre isso... Bom, vocês vão entender no final. CURTAM A FIC \õ/

* * *

**Cap. 8 - A volta dos que não foram \õ/**

**Hidan: **Então Kakuzo, pra onde é essa tal piscina de ondas?

**Kakuzo: **Siga o vento mi amigo! Ele nos levará pra lá. \õ/

**Hidan: -aponta- **Eu vejo um vento amarelo (lê-se: uma menina com maiô amarelo ¬.¬')! Vou sacrificar para Janshin-sama.

**Kakuzo: **Não Hidan, vamos segui-lo. Quem sabe isso não nos leve a piscina de ondas? Ô.o

**Hidan: **Boa, vamos lá. **-começa a seguir o "vento".**

**Com Pein e Konan...**

**Pein: -pulando do cogumelo gigante- **UHUUUUUUL \õ/ Konanzinha, pule logo!

**Konan: -se esforçando pra subir pela corda- **Eu... E-estou ten... Tentando. x.x'

**Pein: -suspira- **Foi por isso que eu disse pra você fazer uma dieta antes de virmos pra cá. Mas você não me escuta...

**Konan: **O QUE? **-surta- **QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE GORDA? ò.ó

**Pein: **A minha mãe é que não é. ¬:.:¬'

**Konan: **Ora seu... **-sai voando pra cima de Pein, pega ele no colo e arremessa ele no chão.**

**Pein: -cai com tudo no chão e dá um puta mau jeito no pescoço- **Ai poxxx!

**Konan: **O.O JESUS! Pein-kun lindo me desculpa! Eu acho que exagerei um pouquinho. (Imagina gracinha, quase nada. AHAUAHSUSHA').

**Pein: **Foi nada Konanzinha, só quebrei o pescoço. ^:.:^

**Segurança: **O QUE? COMO ASSIM? **-começa a falar no rádio desesperadamente- **TODOS OS SALVA-VIDAS VENHAM RÁPIDO! O SUJEITO AQUI QUEBROU O PESCOÇO.

**Konan: **Você é um idiota. ¬.¬'

**Pein: **Ah! Mas a cul...

**Konan: **Mas é um idiota que eu amo. ^.^

**Pein: -derretido- **Vamos para as barramas meu amor. **-pega Konan no colo e leva ela pro bar Brahma. **(O Pein pode ser o chefe, mas ele é MUITO idiota (: AHASHSUH' cafundiu as coisas tadinho).

**Segurança: **Ei!

**Com o resto do povo muy loko **(Y)**...**

**Ita: **Vou precisar de anos de terapia! EU que sempre fui o macho das relações... Claro que com homens foi só o Dei mas mesmo assim! x/.\x

**Moon: **Ah Ita-kun relaxa, o Sasuke só está se descobrindo.

**Sasuke: **Eu ainda estou aqui ta? E não, eu já me decidi, vou honrar o meu nome! *-* (SasUKE :D)

**Dei: **É só você freqüentar a Ava, eu e o Danna fomos lá a primeira vez... É muito bom. ^.\)

**Tobi: **O que ser Ava? Ô.x

**Sasori & Cah: **Associação dos viados anônimos.

**Naruto: **Você conhece também Carol-chan?

**Cah: **Obvio seu jegue.

**Taki: **Eu, a Carollzinha-chan e a Moon-chan somos as fundadoras da Ava. ^.^

**Hinata: **Na... Naruto-kun... V-você e o Sasuke-chan nunca...? o/o

**Naruto: **Nunca o que Hinata-chan? ô.o

**Hinata: **V-você... Sabe. **-morrendo de vergonha.**

**Dei: **Se ele e o Sasuke já o fizeram sexo? Claro que já, un. ¬.\)

**Ita: **Eu acho que eu vou desmaiar.

**Cah: **Fraco ignorante.

**Moon: **Carollzinha-chan!

**Cah: **Perdão Moon-chan, esqueci.

**Sasuke: **Hinata, não acredite no que essas pessoas dizem, É MENTIRA.

**Hinata: **M-mas... Não era isso...

**Taki: **Não? O.O Então o que era?

**Hinata: -muda.**

**Tobi: **Tobi querer fazer xixi. X.x

**Dei: **Você é mesmo um estorvo, un. ¬.\)'

**Tobi: -começa a chorar.**

**Ita: **Cala a boca Tobi! **-percebe que Tobi o olha mortalmente **(Pelo buraco da mascara)**- **Quer dizer... Um segundo e já te acompanho ok? ^/.\^'

**Sasori: **Hinata-chan, diga logo o que é!

**Hinata: **Eeer...

**Naruto: **Meu bem, você está falando sobre AQUILO?

**Hinata: -faz que sim com a cabeça- **_Meu Deus, que lerdo!_

**Naruto: **Ahm... Bom, me desculpa! Mas fizemos sim.

**Ita: **Eu estou com medo do que possa ser "AQUILO"

**Dei: **Não é o único, un. ô.\)

**Moon: **Mas o que é "AQUILO"?

**Pessoa desconhecida: -brota- **É elementar meu caro Watson.

**Cah: **Senhor!

**Taki: **É ele!

**Sasori & Itachi: **SHERLOCK HOLMES! *-*

**Dei, Tobi & Hinata: **Quem?

**Sherlock: **É um prazer conhecê-los. Vim desvendar sobre "AQUILO".

**Cah: -gruda em Sherlock- **LINDO! EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ TINHA MORRIDO!

**Sherlock: **Isso tudo a ciência explica, agora vamos aos fatos.

**Dei: **Seu esquisito, un!

**Ita: **Calado Dei, por favor senhor Holmes, vamos aos fatos!

**Sherlock: **Bom, levando em consideração que "AQUILO" é uma coisa que o Naruto e a Hinata sempre fazem e que o Naruto fez com o Sasuke. "AQUILO" também não é sexo... Só pode ser uma coisa.

**Taki: **O que?

**Sherlock: **A DANÇA DO ACASALAMENTO SEM O ACASALAMENTO!

**Todos: **O QUEE?

**Hinata: -começa a chorar- **I-isso mesmo! E-ra um segredo NOSSO!

**Sasuke: **Uffa! Pensei que era outra coisa!

**Ita: -começa a chorar.**

**Moon: **Bebê! Não chore!

**Ita: **Eu estou TÃO decepcionado!

**Sasuke: **.-.

**Tobi: **Isso significa que eles não tiveram um bebê?

**Sasori: **Não Tobi, significa que a Hinata é um ET e que veio nos abduzir. ¬.¬' (UASHUSAUHSAHU' amo o sarcasmo dele!)

**Tobi: **Sério? *-x

**Dei: **PeloamordeDeus, un.

**Taki: **Tobi, você não precisava ir ao banheiro?

**Tobi: **Já fiz. ^.x

**Todos: -olham pro chão e vêem que tem uma possinha de xixi.**

**Sherlock: **Isso é repugnante.

**Hinata: **Vamos embora?

**Sherlock: **Claro!

**Hinata & Sherlock: **-**saem.**

**Naruto: **Sasuke, te vejo em casa. ^.~

**Com Kakuzo e Hidan...**

**Hidan: **POXXX, CARAXXX, PQP ESSA POXXX DE AGUA TA FRIA PRA CACEXX.

**Kakuzo: **Verdade mano! Ou, o que é aquilo flutuando na piscina?

**Hidan: **CARAXXX, É O KISAME!

**Kakuzo: **PEEEEIXE BOOOOII! VENHA ATÉ NÓIS. TE INVOCAMOS \õ/

**Hidan: **\Õ/

**Mulher: **Vocês são amigos daquele ser ali?

**Ambos: **Somos sim.

**Mulher: **Ele ta se afogando faz uns 20 minutos.

**Ambos: **O QUEEEEE?

**Mulher: **É, sepa já morreu.

**Hidan: **CARAXXX SUA FDP, VOCÊ NÃO FEZ POXXX NENHUMA PRA SALVA-LO?

**Mulher: **Eu não, ele é azul.

**Kakuzo: -corre pra salvar o Kisame.**

**Hidan: -berrando- **FAÇA RESPIRAÇÃO BOCA A BOCA! \õ/

**Kakuzo: -fazendo respiração boca a boca no Kisame.**

**Kisame: -voltando a vida- **Ariel, não pare de me beijar. *-*

**Kakuzo: **Sai fora o capeta! EU SOU ESPADA.

**Kisame: **EITA! Onde eu to?

**Kakuzo: **Na nossa noite de núpcias, nem gracinha, vamos ter uma noite inesquecível entre eu, você e o Hidan. (Ele ainda está meio drogadinho (: )

**Com Pein e Konan...**

**Konan: **Peinzinho, acho que já está ficando tarde...

**Pein: **Que nada... Ainda são 16:30.

**Konan: **É que eu quero curtir a night sabe? ;)

**Pein: **HAHA, o Chester vai aproveitar!

* * *

VOLTEI, VOLTEI. VOLTEEEEEEEEEEI \õ/

Sentiram saudades? UHSAUHSAHASHSUA' sepa não mas tudo bem.

Então, eu fiquei esse tempo todo sem postar pelo fato de eu estar apaixonada e mano, não será correspondido! Mas agora que eu me conformei eu voltei ((: UUAUHSHUSAHSAHUSA'

Ai gente, a fic está chegando ao fim, mas relaxem, não é TÃO no fim assim. Vou chegar até o 10 ou 12... Estou vendo isso ainda.

E o nome do capitulo é por causa do meu divo Sherlock Holmes *-* amo ele demais.

Enfim, mandem reviews :DD

Beijos e Ja ne


End file.
